Proteggere
by Penguins24
Summary: 28 Year old mafia boss Edward Cullen, seemed to have everything. But he had to make a sacrifice, protect his family or risk losing them. Bella Cul..Swan, appeared to be a 20 year old single mum struggling to survive in a tough world but, she had a secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

_Bella POV_

She was being looked down upon again. It was the third time this week and for heaven's sake it was only Monday.

Firstly, she had paid her rent one day late, luckily had taken pity upon her. Secondly, she had to apply for more finical support for college and now her boss Macro, was looking impressively red as he lectured her on being 15 minutes late for her shift.

"I'm sorry, the bus was late. Which meant I missed my connection." It felt like the hundredth time she had voiced that excuse.

"Bella..." Ah there it is, the face. The face of pity. "… I cannot keep looking the other way, it's the 7th time this month you've started late or had to leave early, the others are complaining."

Turning her head a fraction of the way to the left, Bella could see her fellow employees huddled around the bar. Unconvincing all cleaning the small 5ft bar top.

However the bitch Jane didn't do subtle and was stood openly glaring and listening to the conversation.

Bella glared back, If only she knew, if only. Jane would be lucky to be breathing, by the time he was done with her.

"BELLA. ARE YOU LISTENING? THIS! THIS! Is what I'm talking about, get your head in the game and in the job." And that was Bella's cue to creep off into the locker room and get ready for the 10 hour shift she was about to torture herself with.

3pm to 3am was the shift that Bella dreaded. Every 2nd Friday of the month, after being in college from at 8am all Bella wanted to do was go to bed.

Add a 4 month baby whom would need a 4am feed into the equation and all Bella wanted to do cry.

* * *

_Edwards POV_

Whiskey? A double whiskey? After the day of hell Edward had just had he just looked on, past the poor waitress who was currently shaking like a leaf.

"Erm, Amanda? Mind if I call you Mindy, yeah Mindy can we just have a bottle of Whiskey. Sealed please." Emmett whispered as he tried to defuse a potentially explosive situation.

Edward was still miles away. Brooding. Which according to Emmett was his new favorite past time.

Sitting back down Emmett sighed, "It was only half a million."

Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"In hindsight, what's half a million when you're a couple off being a billionaire?"

Is he for real right now, is he actually real.

"Are we related? How are we related? It's not about the money, it's about respect. One shop keeper thinks he take advantage, their all going to think they can."

"He's hardly took advantage of you, you dropped half his body in a bath of acid and then chucked him into the river. Give it 3 days and he will wash up on the shore and be front page news."

Edward chuckled. 2 years. 2 years it's took him to take his father's failing immoral business and turn it into his own empire.

Edward Masen dealt in drugs, tracking and prostitution.

Edward Cullen dealt in guns, cars, business and dabbled in drugs.

But the 2 years it took Edward to gain power, respect, money, and security. Also meant that Edward had to spend 2 years distancing himself from his life Bella, and in the last 4 months also his daughter. Because until this point Edward had been tested, shoot at, sent bombs, kidnapped and dragged to the police station more times than he could count.

* * *

©Penguins24


	2. Chapter 2

Proteggere means protection in Italian for anyone wondering.

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella

2am. 2aaaaaaaaam. 1 hour, 60 minutes. 3600 seconds. I could do this. This was the mantra that I had developed for the last minute.

Sweat drenched my back, my legs hurt and I was hungry. But as the bar became empty I dreaded the next hour. The hour in which seconds felt like hours, and the hour felt like year. The death hour.

It was also the hour I allowed myself to think of Edward. The last time I had seen him had been 4months ago, the 2 hours he could stay while I gave birth to our daughter. The time before that it had been just over a year, when we one night to be together. But the day I remember the most was the day he left, the memory was crystal clear and in desperate times I clung onto the promises he made.

* * *

_11__th__ July 2011_

"Bella we need to talk." My stomach dropped. The break up talk. Weren't things going great?

Sure we had our problems and arguments. But still things were going good, weren't they? Sure I wasn't the typical blonde bombshell he seemed to take a fancy to in the past but still we had been together for 2 years.

"Bella, Carlisle has been in contact…" Ah, Carlisle the 44year old uncle who ran a mafia organization with Edward's father. Not a family for typical stereotypes that was for sure.

"Masen's dead, gunned down by a slut he'd been shagging. Ironic right? Edward Masen famous prostitute supplier, killed by one of own his prisoners." Edward chuckled. Chuckled.

"So yeah, Carlisle called it seems i'm next in line to look after the family business, who'd a guessed?" He chuckled again. I was not chuckling, shit I was sat catching files. Sure I had heard of his distant relatives that did unsavoury things. And sure his dad hated him and vice versa but…

Mafia Don Masen was dead.

Mafia Don Cullen was to rise.

And Edward was being so blasé about it. The Edward who lived a fast, flash and expensive lifestyle on the outside, but behind closed doors liked to sit in the garden and read military books. The Edward that donated millions to children's charities, and moved his ill grandma into his home until she tragically passed.

But Edward nevertheless was involved in the same business, he carried hits out for Carlisle. He was good, too good. So why was I so shocked that he would carry on the legacy, he was born for that life.

After hours of discussion about the details involving Masen's death and the business, came the decision that would dictate my life.

"Bella, you cannot come with me. I have 2 years to prove myself and not get killed then its official I'm head of the organization. But you can't be involved, I need to protect myself and I cannot do that if I'm protecting you too." Edward gulped at air, he spoke fast, precise half convincing himself it was the right decision.

I sat like a deer caught in headlights. I could feel my eyes start to water and willed myself not to cry, not to be weak. Edward's face scrunched up, eyebrows drawn together and, abruptly he hugged me to the point of pain and whispered the plan of all plans.

"I'm going to tell you what I need you to do, and then I'm going to say goodbye and walk through that door."

"Okay," I croaked. Tears freely flowing now.

"I need you to go and be nobody for 2 years. I need you to move somewhere I don't know and carry on with your life. You'll be given $30,000 that's all I can give you without suspicion or connecting us together. Okay? Set up house, do whatever you wish, live and grew and god, god please wait for me. I promise 2 years, as soon as the times up, and it's safe I'll come for you. Emmett will help you, he's planned most of it already out. He'll stay in some contact with you. But baby, I cannot know where you are, or what you're doing cause god I'd come for you. Just remember, I love you, I love you, I love you. I promise this is temporary, a long business trip. I love you baby, I love you so fucking much it hurts."

For the first time in 2 years, I witness Edward Cullen shred tears. A couple of wet drops ran down my back and he shuddered.

"I love you. Edward. I'll be there two years. I promise."

And then the painful grip tightened to the point of bruising and then nothing, but a door slam and Edward's Rolex in my hand.

After that Emmett swooped in and I cried.

48 hours after that, 2000 miles away in Seattle I sat in my very own two bed condo in okay part of town. Alone.

* * *

I was shocked out this memory by the sound of Marcos voice telling me to go home. A whole 35 minutes before my shift ended, to the displeasure and glares of Jane.

But who gave a hoot. I had a baby girl at home, waiting for mummy.

15minutes later I was home at last, all I needed to do was pay next doors 15 year old, teacher aspiring daughter $50 for babysitting. And as college was out for the summer, I could finally lock my door and not have to worry or leave home until next my shift, Monday. I was free to finally spend some guilt free time with our mini me, Hope Cullen.

* * *

**Side notes:  
This is my first story so feedback would be good! Should I continue, or give up now? Haha.**

**©Penguins24**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Edward POV_

Chicago became my empire 2 years ago. But I had to wait a pesky 24 hours for it to become official. 24 painstaking hours, until I was actually free from the chains that had bound my life since my 'business' induction and trail began.

Carlisle was currently sat to the left of me chatting on about how he needed another holiday home. Because surely between the 14 he already owned, he didn't have enough choices. Emmett on the other hand had unusually been quiet for the last week since the incident involving a bath of acid. Had, he actually been shocked? Fucking pussy!

So I was currently sat between Chatty Cathy and Mute Mary trying to figure what I was going to do once it was all over. Once I was upon the top of the mafia food chain and could do the fuck I wanted to… finally.

The plan so far included -

1. _Go to Bella and Hope and kiss them both until my lips are chapped._

_2.__ Kiss my daughter goodnight and put her to bed._

_3.__Fuck Bella, make love to Bella, do naughty things to Bella until the sun comes up._

_4.__Buy a house and live happily ever after with my little family._

Number one was going good until I realized I had to factor in three bodyguards into the equation, potential death threats and the fact I have no idea where Bella is. I wanted to ask Emmett where Bella was at. I mean knowing a few hours early wouldn't hurt, right? Who was I kidding, i'd be there in a shot.

The shrill tone of Carlisle's phone woke me up. I would put a bullet in a fucker, if that phonecall was to say I needed to wait one minute longer than needed.

"Good news son, Arthur's going to Cuba. So we can either do this now or wait until he returns… In a month." Carlisle states as he snaps his phone shut.

I'm up in my seat and out of Carlisle's front door faster than lighting.

"Lets go motherfuckers, Lets fucking rock n' roll."

The Veryon seemed like the appropriate car for today's events, so I slip in, gun the engine, and then I'm then sat waiting for fucking Emmett.

"Emmett can we speed it the fuck up. Do I need to shoot you again to get you moving. Speed the fuck up or I swear to god I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions."

As soon as Emmett's fat ass hits the seat I'm speeding out, hopefully leaving skid marks on Carlisle's new drive. Fucker.

The club is normally a 30 minute drive but, I make it in 15 with my magnum tucked securely in my waist, we make our way into the club. At 9am in the morning the it looks dull and dirty from last night's shenanigans. Any other day this would of pissed me off but right now, the dance floor could be burning down and I wouldn't give a fuck.

As we make our way upstairs, granddad finally catches up.

"Edward be cool, collected and don't offend anyone. Until people leave their seats, you can still end up 6ft under, you got me?" Carlisle murmurs like I'm some unruly child at Christmas.

Opening the door, the first thing I notice is the oval table surrounded by the fat, slimy oldies that still think they have a say in the business.

Arthur greets me upon arrival, "Ah Edward my son, you made it. I'm sorry for this. But you know Lucy, what she wants, she gets." I honestly couldn't care less about his life, but I feel like sending his slut a fucking gift for getting this shit moved up.

Arthur turns towards the table and booms,"Lets sit and begin then."

So standing at the head of the table like a country prize, while the oldies discuss business, and me, I wait and wait.

Scanning the room I've failed to notice that Carlisle has brought along fucking Aunt Esme like it's some family outing! Suddenly it feels like high school graduation again.

* * *

Arthur stands next to me, "The decision has been made to approve Edward Anthony Cullen into the business." Woah what a shocker…not.

And after that small announcement a piece of parchment is produced out of thin air, stating that the only way I'm leaving this life is in a wooden box… if I'm lucky.

One slit to the palm. One drop of blood. One flame lit and parchment burnt and people start to file out. And it's all over and done, no more dramatics.

I am now officially Mafia Don. Top dog. King.

"Oh Edward, my boy, I'm so happy for you darling. Look at you, all grown up." Esme gushes as if I've just figured out the solution to world peace.

"Esme don't smoother the boy. Well done Edward." Carlisle claps me on the shoulder.

I'm still in a daze, the daze you have after a motherfucker earth shattering orgasm. It's over. Done. No more bullshit.

"So…."

"So…" Carlisle and Esme say together. I know what they're thinking. Bella and Hope. Shouldn't I be half way on the road to get them by now.

But the last time I saw Bella wasn't under the best circumstances and the time before that I knocked her up good and proper. For the first time in 2 years I, Edward Cullen was scared about the unknown future I was about to walk into.

* * *

_4 months and 3 days go _

_"Edward, I've brought her to Chicago. She's in an old hospital, been here a couple of days."_

_"WHAT?! WHERE? we need to go. Why are you just telling me now?"_

_Emmett huffed and Carlisle sighed again._

_"Edward it's not safe, 2 hours. I can give you 2 hours. That it!" Carlisle stated again. _

_So once again. I paced. I had been pacing for the last 3 hours. Waiting. All I knew was Bella and baby were fine. Safe and secure with a top notch friendly midwife. _

_6 hours later. I was stood in an evaluator in a unknown hospital, traveling to the 11__th__ floor. Bella was about to start pushing and this evaluator could not go any fucking slower if the piece of shit tried._

_Once the door pinged open I was greeted with a almighty scream. Bella. Rushing down the hall to the furthest room away I was welcomed by a red faced, sweaty, screaming, beautiful Bella. _

_"Ow. Ow. Ow. Please. Get this baby out of me. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please." Bella whimpered. _

_Still stunned in the doorway, I watched the midwife direct and calm Bella through the next stage. _

_Suddenly Bella's eyes meet mine and I'd loved to of claimed it was all reunited lovers but it more reunited enemies. I swear my dick shrunk about 4 inches. _

_"YOU. You fucking bastard. Get out. Get out this fucking room. Before I put a bullet in you myself. You bastard. Where the fuck have you been?" Bella screeched._

_Filing into the room and ordering everyone else to stay outside. I watched Bella give birth to my baby, my baby girl, Hope Cullen. _

_At 10:32pm, Hope Cullen – 4.8lbs, was born into this world. Screaming just as much as her mother had been. _

_But holding my daughter, my flesh and blood in my hands. I made a vow. A vow that Hope wouldn't have the same childhood I suffered through. That she would grow up surrounded by love, life and hope. _

_In that same moment I felt a small sweaty palm placed on my back. Bella. I never thought it was possible to love this misfortunate, strange women anymore but I was wrong. Because my love for Bella consumed me, that small sweaty palm placed on my skin made me feel invincible. _

_But 15minutes later, hundreds of small kisses and whispered promises later. I found myself back in the dingy evaluator plummeting back to reality. The harsh reality that I still had months to go before Bella and Hope could be in my hands every night. _

* * *

_12 months and 26 days ago_

_Edward Cullen was losing his mind. It was the 20__th__ anniversary of the death of his mother, Elizabeth. A beautiful women whos soul had been destroyed. Rescued at the age of 18 off the streets by Edward Masen, Elizabeth fell in love. But as Elizabeth became more trapped in Masen's lifestyle she became less and less the innocent girl she was at 18. By the time Edward was 7 years old Elizabeth was gripped by addiction, her drug of choice heroin. She simply OD one afternoon. _

_Found passed out dead in a deck chair by a 7 year old Edward a few hours later was not an ideal childhood memory and therefore, that day had always been a dangerous day for Edward. However since meeting Bella the day had become more bearable and manageable and Edward didn't find himself going off the deep end. So that's how Edward Cullen found himself in Vegas waiting for a street hooker to be his for the night. _

_A knock at the door was all Edward needed and the next minute he had the women pined up against the wall. 5 minutes later she was naked. 15 minutes later Edward had fucked her brains out. And that's how they danced for the next couple of hours. Raining orgasms and orgasms upon each other. _

_On the 15__th__ of June 2012 Hope Cullen was conceived under the guise her mother was a hooker. _

_On the 15__th__ of June 2012 at a hefty price, and sworn under secret Bella Swan became Bella Cullen._

* * *

As I mulled over the past and tried to figure what the fuck Bella would do or even say Carlisle voiced one of his pearls of wisdom.

"Edward, find your balls, man the fuck up and go and get your wife and child. Emmett where is she?"

And that's when any plans I had, went to shit.

"Erm, that's the problem guys. I don't know where Bella actually is…"

* * *

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! As previously mentioned it is my first story so please excuse mistakes ect. Enjoy!_**

**_©Penguins24_**


	4. Chapter 4

___Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Bella Pov_

I wish I could regret the move from the big city of Seattle to shabby Forks. Moving from an upstanding college in Seattle to Forks's 1990's decorated community college. From working in a local coffee shop to a bar favored by travelers and bikers.

The move to Forks didn't just allow me to make ends meet but, Forks brought local Police Sheriff, Charlie Swan… my father along too.

The last time I saw my dad was when I was 8 years old. Clinging to his leg in some terminal in Seattle airport, begging him not to let me go with Renee. But alas, the judges had decided as a young girl I needed my mum.

A mum whom suffered from bipolar. A mum who was on top of the world one minute and down in the dumps the next. A mum who'd fall in love as easily as breathing with the wrong man. A mum who left me in a hotel in Chicago when I was 16 with $50 to make it through the night.

A hotel which luckily led me to Edward but, still a hotel.

So when I stepped my first foot into Forks just under 4 months ago, I was bombarded with well-wishes otherwise known as nosy people who wanted to know my story.

Because there had to be a story right? A 20 year old girl with a baby moving to Forks? Scandalous.

One trip to the grocery story, one look at my credit card, one word Swan; meant that night at 9pm, Police Chief Charlie Swan was knocking on my door.

* * *

_Flashback_

Who knocks on a person's door at 9pm? I don't care if their friendly new neighbors, I have baby that needs sleep.

But what greeted me behind that door was no friendly neighbor but, more of a ghost.

"Isa…abella. Bella. Oh my god. Bells, my baby. What? Bells". And ironically I found myself in the vice grip hold of another man whom had to leave my live.

A man who for the first time ever, shred tears onto my neck.

But more than anything a man who had always been number one man in my life.

A man who fought to keep me.

A man who I couldn't track down.

A man who I wouldn't allow to let me go again.

"Daddy."

"My god Isabella. How did you get here? How did you find me? What are you doing here?" Charlie rushed out all at once.

And at that point, Hope Cullen drama queen number 2 after Edward chose that moment to make herself known, with a beautiful wail.

Yep. Charlie crocked an eyebrow and his mustache twitched. The detective in him was on high alert.

"Bella…."

"Dad…."

And that's how the story minus anything about Edward unfolded to Charlie.

"Bella, come live with me. Save yourself some money. I have plenty of room. I'm never in. Sure the place could do with updating. But hey, do what you want. You're old room is still fine, the same in fact."

"Daaaaad. I'm okay, I'm doing fine." I whispered. I didn't want to just barrage into Charlie's life. A life that was obviously treating him fine.

So instead we made agreement. Monday Wednesday and Sundays nights were daughter and granddaughter nights; with the secound Saturday of each month also belonging to Charlie.

* * *

_Present day_

So that how at 8am I found myself having breakfast at Charlie's arguing about my current dismissal financial situation.

"I spoke to Mrs. Lily at the diner the other day." Charlie stated.

"Mmmm…"

"Seems she's worried about you."

I sighed I was not in the mood. I had no sleep after yesterday's shift and yeah I was worried too Charlie.

"Mmmm…"

"Bella. You paid you rent late again? Marco tells me you're late to shifts and you look like death half the time?"

"Mmmm…." I don't know what he wants me to say. I just continue staring at Hope as she innocently sleeps. I swear she is a vampire.

"You dare say 'Mmmm…' one more time. How bad is it? How long has it been bad?"

"Dad its fine. So I'm struggling abit and I'm bit tired. It's okay. I'll survive, it's what us Swans do right?" I laugh trying to calm his worries.

Oh no. I shouldn't of laughed. This is bad. Shit, I could never bullshit Charlie.

"Oh Bells, that bad? Darling, move in with me. I know what you're going to say but I respected your wishes for a few months but, you don't need to struggle or work yourself to ill health. Move in, free rent. Free babysitting too eh? Hopes loves her time with Pappy. Do it for Hope if for anything?"

Low blow using Hope, Christ Charlie most be desperate, is it really that bad?

So I've only been having two meals a day.

So Hope and I have to bathe together.

So I couldn't afford to use the bus sometimes, but exercise is good.

So I've had to start taking vitamins and iron to keep going.

Shit. SHIT. When did it get so bad?

So on the 12th of July 2013 I admitted defeat and moved back into my childhood home.

* * *

It was 11am and our new room was already set up apart from personal items. Charlie had the 'boys' on the job. The boys were supplied by Charlies longest friend Billy, hand picked from La Push to pack up my stuff from apartment, under the direction of Sue. Ah, Sue Clearwater, widower of Harry Clearwater for 5 years and secret girlfriend of Charlie but, I didn't know this. Nope.

So I had an hour to unpack some of Hope's and my personal stuff as Sue Clearwater prepared a celebration lunch for all that helped. It's crazy seeing all your life packed neatly up into 4 boxes.

Hope lay happily on the bed trying to catch her own feet so the first task was to hide the Rolex. Or sell it.

The watch had to be worth at least $20,000 more likely $40,000. The things I could do for Hope with $20,000 but, at the same time it didn't feel like it belonged to me anymore. It belong to Hope. Therefore the Rolex was now stuffed in a box under the 7th floorboard to the left.

Hope suddenly gurgled as if agreeing with my decision.

"You might need the money on day, hmmmm honey. You planning on traveling around Europe? Or to buy your first car? Because I swear you're never going to struggle to survive baby. Never."

Amongst my ramblings there was a knock at the door. Shit. Spinning on my heal I was greeted by one of the La Push children. Daisy I think her name was.

"Mummy saided you need to com and eat foodies with us." She giggled and I giggled back. I imagined Hope that age, dressed like a princess and stumbling over her worlds.

And so I found myself sat outside at 12:30pm precisely eating a damn good salad with a 13 year old Seth Clearwater staring at my boob as I fed Hope.

"You know the baby, do they not just like normal milk." Seth tried to whisper.

"Yes and some babies have normal milk but some think this way is healthier."

"Does it make them less fat? Cause I was a fat baby mum said so."

I quirk an eyebrow. Habit from Charlie. This kid was hilarious, in a cute way.

"Nope. It's just what babies do."

"Mum gave me normal milk. I better not end up fat again."

I couldn't hold it this, time I chuckled. Attracting the attention of people passing through the kitchen.

And then there was suddenly a throat clearing behind me.

Cannot be Charlie. He freaks out at the view of my boob.

"Leave the lady alone Seth, get going. I think your mum wants your help dishing out ice-cream."

Ah I knew that voice. Jacob Black.

Childhood best friend.

Sue's current favorite person to talk about to me. He's a really nice man you know.

"Is ice-cream made out of milk, Bella?" Seth whispers. Ignoring Jacob.

"Yeah. But it's ice-cream so it doesn't count." I say as Seth runs off and Jacob takes a seat.

He's checked out my boobs too. Does no-one breastfeed down La Push. Jeez.

"Charlie's glad you've moved in. Ecstatic even." He states.

"Mmmm…"

"Also tells me you need a break, we've having a bonfire down La Push this Monday. Come to it. Loads are going, should be fun. I'll pick you up?"

Bloody Sue. This has Sue written all over it. In the last 4 months I've gotten to know this people too well and I also know Jacob won't take no for answer.

So as people start leave and head home. I arrange for Jacob to pick me up on Monday at 7pm. Sharp.

* * *

11pm was way passed my bedtime so as I retired to bed Charlie reminds me of why he's the greatest dad I could ask for.

"Bells, hold up."

I pause in the entrance to the living room where Charlie is currently catching up on football.

"I know you didn't want to move in with your old man. You're as stubborn as me but I think you know it's the best thing to do too."

"Yeah dad. I just didn't want to be weak and give up without trying."

"Darling you could never be weak. Look at you working, studying and being an A+ mum to Hope. You're the farthest thing from weak. You've doing a better job than me or your mum did. I'm proud of you. So proud. Also, I have some news for you. I was talking to some people today, and it seems the high school needs a new secretary, the jobs yours if you want it. I mean you've just finished a year studying child development. They think you'd be great. You could quit your job at Macros and spend the summer with Hope before the job begins."

I didn't know what to say. I mean what could I say apart from thanks.

"Dad thanks. You know I love you right?"

Not one for getting soppy. Charlie spoke the words, I hadn't heard from my mum ever, "I love you too, kiddo."

And as I plodded on upstairs, I felt like there was hope after all.

* * *

_Side note - Is there any Jacob Black fans out there?_

_©Penguins24_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously… "Erm, that's a problem guys. I don't actually know where Bella is…"_

* * *

_Edward POV  
_

I saw Carlisle in the corner of my eye turn towards Emmett, "Son, don't be hasty now…"

I then saw Emmett look towards his dad and shake his head. Fuck being family, that was all the confirmation I needed.

"You! You bastard." I had him pinned up against the wall. My gun shoved under his chin.

"I gave you one job. ONE FUCKING JOB. Keep tabs on Bella. And you cannot even do that! HOW THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST THEM? HOW." I keep jabbing the barrel of my gun under his chin. Fuck I wouldn't shoot him but by god was I tempted right now.

"Edward stop being over the top and sit down." I hear Esme say, I turn to the left and glare at Carlisle. God I love her but why the hell did he bring her here.

I ignore her she can bust my balls later.

"Emmett if don't start answering questions you've going to start feeling pain."

He gulps. Yeah fucker may be my cousin but god he knows he's in the shit.

"After she had Hope she went back to Seattle. Paid her rent on the Monday and was gone by the Tuesday when the land lady went to give her some change. She overpaid and left. Neighbors say she left dead into the night."

The only words I could focus on were Hope, left and night.

She had left in the night with Hope. Why would she leave in the night? Was she in trouble? God, had someone found out. What the fuck was she thinking? Just upping in the night.

"Why, Emmett? WHY?" I shout, deafening us all.

"No-one knows. She's clean. There was no trouble. No financial problems. No one visited. No mail. No tracking. She's nobody. She left because she wanted too. Nobody forced her hand."

"So why cannot we get in contact? Phone her dammit?"

"She cancelled her phone contract 2 months prior to her move. There's no other contract in her name. She has no email we can find. There's nothing Edward. She's a ghost. I've been looking for the last week. I've had to get Jasper on it. He started looking last night."

Carlisle curses under his breath. Esme rubs my back. Yep, if Jasper needs to get involved it's bad. It's really fucking bad.

Jasper, my cousin, Emmett's brother, Carlisle's and Esme son, is a geek. A fucking amazing geek that could track anything or anyone down.

But Emmett already knows what I'm going to ask, because before i've even opened my mouth he shouts, "At least 48 hours. It takes time Edward."

Fucking, fucking, fucking dicks.

Jasper's favorite saying 'Time, Edward. Rome wasn't built in a day. It takes time.'

I drop Emmett. I'm fucking mad at him, seeing red stage, but I also know deep down this isn't his fault.

"Where's he at?" I ask anyone. I've got a funny feelings he's not in Los Angles still enjoying some me time. Fucking me time.

"At the house." Esme answers.

Great. He's been under my nose and I haven't realized.

"He's in the basement. He's only been there since 7am." Emmett sighs.

Fucker must of just got their before me.

"So 48 hours? He'll have results by what? 7am Monday?"

And now it's Carlisle's time to be pissy, "Edward, you know that's not how it works. 48 hours is a starting point and we go from there."

"I swear to god he better have her pin pointed by 7am Monday morning or I'm going to kill someone." I'm starting to get heart pains. Stress levels are rising. Shit, I need a new job.

"Oh give over Edward." And with that Esme grabs my elbow and drags me out of the club all the way to my car. My very expensive car. Sits my ass in the passage seat and drives off.

"This is my car you know. I can drive. Where are we going? We better be going to see Jasper." I fuck, I cannot get angry with her and she knows it. Fuck sake.

So instead I sulk. I sulk all the way to their house.

* * *

As soon as the car is parked. I'm out. And I don't know how but, one minute i'm in the car next and the next I'm stood in the basement.

Jasper is sat snoozing. Fucking snoozing in the chair in front of his screen. Who the fucks sleeps at a time like this. Fuck getting shot at, fuck a mafia war. This is a code red. A women and child is missing.

There's a bottle of water next to him. I tip it over him. Yep that's woke him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" He shouts.

"I don't know man, how about man you actually do some work. Cause I don't know if you've noticed but there people missing man." Where does he think he is, Australia? On the surf?

"Calm down, it's searching. It's takes hours. Chill out." Oh chill out? I'll chill out. When I stick his body in a freezer.

* * *

24 hours later – 11pm Sunday

"BINGO. YEAH COME TO BABY." Jasper shouts from the basement.

I'm down the stars faster that Usain Bolt. We've had nothing in 24/7 hours nothing. Nothing at all.

"What?" I snap.

"She bought a bus ticket. Sweet baby she bought a bus ticket." And there on the screen on some crumby bus company records was a Bella Swan, who paid $50 for a one way ticket.

"Where to, Jasper?" My patience was running thin. So thin. I hadn't slept, I'd hardly eaten.

"No idea. Anywhere. Haven't found that bit out yet. But she's defiantly not in Seattle that's for sure?"

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Just breathe. Don't kill him. Think of Esme.

So instead of shooting him, I stomp back upstairs; and head for the shower cause jeez, I'm starting to whiff.

* * *

34 hours later – 9am

"BINGO, we have a winner."

I didn't move. I'd been lying on the sofa for the last 5 hours. I'd heard that line so many times in the last few hours to discover Jasper had discovered fuck all. That she had went swimming a week before she left. That she stocked up on supplies before she left. And also that she was fucking fantastic at not being traced.

The couch dips. I don't even want to open my eyes. I am wrecked. I also have a kink in my back. God, I feel old. 28 try more 58, Jesus.

"Yo." Emmett slaps me on the knee making my back jerk. Fuuuuck.

"Ooor you bastard."

"Maybe you should get that back seen too. I mean god won't it be embarrassing if Bella leaves you for a younger model. I mean heck? What are you 50?"

Ah Emmett. We're family again. I don't wish to kill him anymore and as my cousin, friend and 3rd in charge he has taken it upon himself to lighten the mood.

Current jokes included,

Bella has left me for a younger model. Or that she has become a millionaire and doesn't want to share.

"Fuck off Emmett I swear to god you're 2secs away from a funeral."

"Touchy, touchy. Maybe she's just having a honeymoon without your sorry ass. Fuck knows I would."

"Emmett, leave Edward alone. Now's not the time." Esme shouts from the kitchen.

"Esme stay out of, Emmett continue on son. I'm getting some good joke material here." Carlisle also booms from the kitchen.

Great the whole family is in on the joke. Fucking fantastic. The fuckers couldn't do sympathy at a funeral.

"Well I've also thought what if Bella's joined the Russian or Irish. I hear Irvine's a sexy beast these days. And the Russians are making decent money too."

"She's not in Russian or Ireland, she hasn't even left Washington state." Jasper states as he floats up the basements stairs.

Now he's got my attention.

"Did no-one hear me? I did shout. Quite loudly I think, BINGO we have a winner." He shouts again.

I sit up I'm dying to straggle the fucker, with his surfers hair and shitty long beard.

"Jasper…." Esme whispers in warning.

Suddenly he's opened his arms wide as if he's giving a fucking service at church, "My dear family, I have located a Miss. Bella Swan."

"It took you long enough. I mean Jesus she's no expert." Emmett chimes in. And at any other time I'd agree and high 5 the fucker, but right now I'm stood up. Waiting for the piece of information that everyone's waiting for.

"Ahem ladies and gents, Miss. Swan is in Forks. Washington State. United States of America."

"Where my' dear?" questions Esme.

"Where?" Carlisle asks too.

"Forks? As in forks and knifes and as spoons? Like in food? Bella is in Forks? Is that a diner? Catchy name." I don't even need to look to know that's Emmett. But, I'm thinking the same.

"Forks, as in the place. 3,545 people including Bella and Hope. Doesn't have shit all exciting in or going on around it."

Everyone turns to me and blinks. Forks. Bella is in some shitty town called Forks. Great.

"And that's how many miles from Seattle?" I finally speak.

"138 miles. Quite some bus journey. Girl has balls I'd give her that."

So 138 miles from Seattle. 2043 miles from Chicago to Seattle. So all together, 2181 miles. Well shit we aren't walking.

"ROADTRIP." Emmett again.

"Carlisle I need a jet and fast. I need to fly to, where they fuck do I need to fly to Jasper?"

"Port Angeles."

"Yeah Carlisle I need you sort that shit out. ASAP." I've actually lost the plot. I'm nodding to myself, like some crazed madman.

"Edward, you know the routine your looking at 4 hours waiting time at least." Edges Carlisle.

I'm not even going to curse or answer back. 4 hours what's another 4 hours right?

4 hours to quiz the shit of Jasper.

4 hours to get a shower and shave because god, I look homeless right now.

4 hours to convince myself Bella, my Bella has not left me for a younger man. Thanks Emmett.

* * *

Once again Jasper apart from knowing Bella was in Forks, Jasper knew shit all. All we had was a place. A place we were going to dump ourselves in. So we had a lot of space and forest to search and no idea how to do it. Fuck, if need be. I'd fire a few shots in the air, that'd get stuff going.

"So tell me again, what you actually know?" I asked Jasper for the 10th time.

"She used her credit card, just once. 4 months ago at a grocery store. That's it. She's using cash the rest of the way. Or someone else is paying for her way. Or she is using another name. Hopes with her, she bought baby supplies."

"Right, right."

* * *

12.25pm

3.25 hours later my Italian shoes were touching tarmac. Carlisle once again proved himself to be a boss motherfucker.

Personal jet was topped up. And we'd acquired a pilot. Acquired would be a lose term but shit I was paying him triple his yearly wage for one trip.

Stood on the tarmac I did a quick head count like some fucking teacher. But, by god how many people did we need to take.

Myself and my 2 personal bodyguards, check.

Carlisle and Esme and 3 bodyguards check.

Emmett and 2 bodyguards check.

Jasper, and his computer. 1 Spare bodyguard in-case Jasper suddenly ran into trouble. Maybe a surf board sale causes a riot, fucked if I know.

It was like some summer vacation. With 10 suitcases also been boarded.

So while sucking it up, I followed everyone onto the plane and took my seat, preparing to take off.

* * *

Somewhere over Montana, I was ready to shoot someone.

Emmett was once again attempting to lighten the mood.

"$10,000 says Hope screams when you hold her." This was Emmett's genius idea.

"$15,000 says Bella screams when he touches her." That was Carlisle.

"Nah, I'll raise you dad. $20,000 says Bella knees him in the balls." Who knew Jasper had the money.

"$30,000 Bella wants to shoot him." Laughs, laughs Esme. Mum to me Esme.

I retire to the bedroom, banging and clanging my entire way there, tired of their bullshit. Tired of the 5 and half hours trip we were currently embarking on. Tired of the fucking unknown.

I looked into the bedroom mirror. I had changed so much in the last year, fuck in the last 2 months I've aged 10 years. Fuck.

* * *

There is a knock the door. I'm currently star fishing the bed, half asleep. Were still flying so I am not moving anytime soon.

Esme pokes her head in, "Edward darling were landing in a hour."

I just grunt in response.

I'm still not over the betrayal I mean $30,000?

"Oh darling, you know back there they were just the being boys, trying to keep calm themselves and entertained. Don't sulk Edward it ages you."

I turn and glare. Esme's smirking, she knows exactly what she's doing.

An a hour later. Were in a tiny airport in Port Angeles. It's 5:25pm and I don't why the fuck we showered because by now we all look shit sans Jasper who already looked like shit.

Next I'm greeted with the news that we now have a hours drive ahead of us.

There is 13 of us. And 2 cars. Great. This is going to be as fun as getting blood splattered on a cream wall.

Carlisle informs us we've hired 2 Range Rovers for the trip and our time in Forks.

So I'm currently sat riding shotgun in one as one of Carlisle's bodyguard's starts up the car. Behind me is Carlisle and Esme with one of my bodyguards; and rocking in the back is Emmett looking like a squashed sardine with another guard. Jasper and everyone else can fight amongst themselves in the other car.

55 minutes into the drive we past the welcome to Forks sign.

Suddenly I feel like I cannot breathe. Jesus their here alright, I can feel it.

At 6:30pm we are parked in some sort of picnic area just inside Forks. We had not passed one car, or one house yet. But what we had passed was trees, millions of fucking trees. And it was fucking cold, so cold. This was meant to be summer? Jesus, forget a suit jacket I needed a bloody snow suit.

* * *

_Another chapter for you guys! _

_How often would people like me to post? Short and more. Or longer and fewer in between? _

_What are people feelings so far? Anyone hating a certain character? or loving another? _

_Thanks for the support, my little lovelies!_

_©Penguins24_


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to say a _massive_ thank you to my Beta CrisiMarie!

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

Bella POV

For the first time in weeks Hope slept near enough through the night and as a result was currently wide awake... at 6am. If all it took was moving into Charlie's for her to sleep, I would of never protested.

So as I lay in bed trying to catch my last few zz's, Hope lay next to me. She was currently watching her hand as she waved it about in front of her face.

As I closed my eyes to just drop off a tiny bit more, Hope started to babble. And amongst the babbling she managed to, place her wailing hand upon my nose. Laughing I learned over her and blew raspberries onto her stomach. It was her favorite at the moment, her face lit up into a beautiful gummy smile, as I inhaled her fresh baby Hope smell, my favorite smell in the world.

Deciding sleep was no longer on the cards, I sat up and began feeding Hope. While I sent Sue another thank you for yesterday.

As my unreliable Iphone decided to break back in Seattle I was forced to cancel my contract and go without a phone until I arrived in Forks. After finding out I was phoneless, Charlie gifted me with his emergency phone. So for now I had to get used to buttons again as I'd ditched the touch screen.

After burping Hope and slipping on my dressing gown I popped downstairs.

As regular as clockwork at 8am Charlie was already sat at the kitchen table, coffee in one hand and paper in the other. But, as soon as Charlie spotted Hope his arms were open and Hope was treated to some Pappy time in which Charlie spoke to her about the current crime around Forks.

"So, you see 35 in 30 zone sounds okay but, look this kid has been slapped with a $500 fine. I hope you're taking notes for when you're learning to drive missy."

"Dad, you're boring her again."

"Did you hear that Hope. Nope? Me neither."

"Her eyes are drooping. You're boring her to sleep. Keep talking." I laughed.

Charlie grunts in response. Slyly looking at their reflection in the microwave door and sure enough, placed over his shoulder she's falling asleep…. is asleep.

"So what plans are on the cards today, for my two favorite girls?"

I have no idea. Last night, I decided to take the job at the high school and take the summer off, so first order of the day was to quit my job. I also needed to go clothes shopping for the both of us. Maybe the three of us, if Charlie was thinking of hitting Sue anytime soon for a date.

"I need to go into work and resign. And maybe I will do some clothes shopping, if there's anywhere..?"

"There's a Walmart just after the school along with a little shop that specializes in women's and kids clothing, I think. You should find something. If not I'll drive you to Port Angeles soon. I'm going to pop down to see Billy today, and maybe go fishing so you should have the house to yourself."

Ah Charlie's favorite pastime. Sitting on an empty lake in the cold.

"Yeah, we'll maybe just explore. Oh I said I would go to that bonfire tonight as well, with Billy's Jake."

"Good boy, that one. Takes full care of Billy."

"So I've been told." I mumble. I cannot take Charlie trying to play matchmaker too. Sue is bad enough.

"You could do worse Bella, just go and have some fun. It's not like you don't deserve some time off. I'll have Hope."

"Daaaaad, I cannot ask you to be my babysitter."

"It's not babysitting, it's family. I won't take no for answer. We have some more discussion to do. She cannot be falling asleep. We're only on page. 4." Charlie chuckles.

As I sit there, munching on some cereal I cannot deny that they look utterly adorable together. I also cannot help feeling guilty, has Charlie secretly been lonely all this time.

* * *

Impressively at 11am, due to getting a lift off Charlie I'm pushing Hope into Marco's empty bar. What is more impressive, for once I don't look like a mess. I finally look normal again, less zombie like. Hope is also in the greatest mood today, happily watching the world pass her by, amazed. She pulls a funny face and I chuckle, alerting Marco to my presence.

Macro looks taken aback. It's the first time I've brought Hope here.

"Bella, you shift doesn't start for another 6 hours." Macros shouts over the bar.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be able to make it." I shout back.

Jane and her minions turn to Macro. Yep, they think I'm here to bail on another shift.

Macro looks pained. He knows what he needs to say, especially in front of other staff members.

"Bella, you know. You know if you don't make this shift, I'm going to have to let you go. Bella you're already on your final warning." Marco whispers as he moves closer. Not that, it has any effect seeing as everyone is silent, listening.

I lift my head up, smile and stare right at Jane.

"That's great Marco. I hate to leave you in pickle. But I'm sure Jane wouldn't mind taking my shift, while you find someone else."

Marco just stares. Hell everyone stares. I admit, I wouldn't expect that response.

"I came here to resign. I have a new job lined up Macro. At the school and I can afford to spend the summer with Hope instead of working." I suddenly feel guilty. I owe Macro alot.

Macro stares at me like I've grown a third head or lost the plot but eventually cracks a smile and… laughs.

"Look at you. My girl, how the Phoenix's rises. I'm so proud. Hell get out of here, you never belonged here. Go and be mummy to that beautiful girl of yours and do us proud."

Once again I'm speechless. 4 months. 4 months was all it took to gain a family, a family in Forks. A family that I owe a lot too.

So after promising to still visit all the time. And after Hope and I are giving hugs, I suddenly feel lighter.

30 minutes into our exploring, I discovered Forks latest buzz. A community pool. A pool which opened 2 years ago but it is still the talk of the town.

A pool in which Hope and I are going to be taking part in baby swimming lessons throughout the summer.

Another 15 minutes later, I've discovered the shop Charlie was talking about.

'MaBa' otherwise known as 'Ma and Ba', otherwise known as 'Mama and baby'.

The owner Angela Webber is no older than me and one of the nicest people I've met in Forks so far.

Angela is currently sat behind her till doting over Hope while, I try on some new jeans.

I've always been a skinny jean type of girl but, recently my jeans had become more bootcut than skinny. But I would of never of thought I'd be currently stood in a size 2 pair of jeans. Not a size 6. A size 2.

"Bella, I don't hear rustling, come out and show us." Angela orders. Yeah she ordered me to try a size 2 on too.

I shuffled out. My ass isn't any smaller that's for sure.

"Wow." Angela whispers.

"What? It's my ass isn't it**?** I swear doesn't matter how much I weigh it never changes."

"You sure that's your mummy Hope, cause she doesn't look like she's popped you out." Angela asks Hope. Ignoring my complaining.

"Bella, you look great. Hot. So hot. God someone is going to be wanting to you hit up tonight. I wish had that ass. Girl, it's great. Very smackable."

And at that point I shuffle back into the changing room. Before Angela shares anymore information that I don't need to know. But god, she was right.

I had also discovered that Angela was going to the bonfire tonight too. Easing my worries.

3 bags later. $250 poorer. Hope and I were going to be looking stylish for maybes a few weeks.

* * *

For the first time in months. I had spent time doing my hair and make-up, it felt fabulous. I was dressed in a pair of my new jeans, a typical forks plaid shirt with a cami underneath. Oh and my trusty Converse's were firmly placed upon my feet.

It was 6:50pm and I was ready.

"Dad she's just been fed, she should be fine 'til I get back. I'll be back no later than 9."

"Yes Bells."

"She's already ready for bed but she shouldn't go off to sleep until about 10."

"I noticed Bells."

"You have my number right, I mean it's your old number but still you have it right?"

Charlie didn't answer. I turned around and he just looked at me. A look to stay stop fussing she'll be fine. Whoops maybe I was being a bit over the top.

"I have done this before Bella. We'll be fine. We're going to watch some football and then sit on the porch with Sue later on."

Why was Sue coming to sit on porch at 8pm at night? I don't think Charlie had noticed his slip up. See, I totally don't know he's seeing Sue. Nope.

There's a cough. Aha, Charlie's noticed his mistake.

"Ah Sue's coming for advice on Seth. She worries about him, in a house full of girls. But yeah we'll probably still be out there by the time you get back. You can say hello too."

Hmmm, sure Charlie. Then there was a honk of a car horn. Jacob Black saves Charlie from anymore awkward Sue talk.

"Can the man not knock on the door?" gruffs Charlie.

I just laugh, kiss Hope on the head and once more check that Charlie is okay as he shoves me out the door.

* * *

"So who's Hopes dad then?" Jacob questions. 10 minutes into the drive. It's good to see Jacob is as blunt as ever and, also that the town must be talking for Jacob to actually ask.

"Nobody." I reply feeling like this is the start of a terrible night. This was a bad idea.

"So your next the Virgin Mary then?" he quips back.

"Can you just fucking drop it okay, it's not fucking you, so what's it got to do with you?" I speak very loudly back, ok I shout back. I spend the rest of the journey staring out of the window, not evening hiding the fact I'm pissed off and upset.

We arrive at the bonfire at 7:20pm. I have just an hour and half to get through.

I'm out the car before it even stops and searching for Angela.

"Hey, Bella wait up! I'm sorry." I hear Jacob shout after me.

A few heavy footsteps later he's suddenly in front of me. Apologizing again and again and again.

After agreeing it's water under the bridge I'm searching for Angela.

I find her sat on a giant boulder with a guy.

A guy she seems to be flirting with. Shit. I cannot just walk over and third wheel. Shit shit shit.

So after grabbing a drink, I find myself sat sandwiched between Jacob who is slowly redeeming himself, and a wonderful woman named Emily who also has children. 2 boys under 24 months, rather her than me.

But as I go to get another drink of orange juice. No beer for me, bloody breastfeeding. Angela finds me.

"I've been looking for you! Where have you been!?"

"I've been around the bonfire. I saw you with that guy and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh you saw that. Erm…" Angela is blushing. Bingo! I was right.

"Yeah well, shouldn't we be leaving? I thought you needed to be back by 9?" deflects Angela.

Making kissing noises, I wander off to find our driver for the night, Jacob, to take us home.

* * *

After dropping Angela off at home, Jacob was unusually quiet. Too quiet.

Eventually Jacob parks up outside the house and I climb out, spotting Charlie, Hope and Sue all sat with the heater with on chatting away on the porch.

But just as I am about take one step up the path to go and see my baby, Jacob stands in front of me.

Oh god no. Not that look. Don't try to kiss me. Please no and, not in front of Charlie either.

But thankfully Jacob instead, swoops in for a hug that's a bit too long to be friendly.

Straightening back up Jacob states we should do this again.

"Yeah sure, if there's any more bonfires let me know. I'll let Angela know."

Jacobs a nice guy. 6ft, naturally muscly, boyish face. But I'm not looking for a date or relationship or anything that involves getting close to the opposite sex.

So as I say bye again, I give him another quick hug. A rejection hug.

And as I step back, he has that beaming smile on his face.

"You Miss. Swan are not slipping by that easy. Goodnight." Oh god no. I shouldn't of hugged him. Damn it.

But as Jacob happily climbs back into his car, I spot a car. A car that until had been blocked by his frame. A Range Rover. A brand new Range Rover with blacked out windows, sat 2 houses down. A Range Rover that doesn't belong in Forks, the newest car here has to be at last 4 years old.

Fuck.

"Bells, Bells are you there. Hello earth to Bella! Are you ever coming in, or are you camping on the grass tonight?" Charlie shouts.

"Yeah I'm coming." And as I turn, I see something move inside the car out the corner of my eye. Double fuck.

* * *

It's late but I sit, cuddling Hope as Charlie and Sue chat on, trying to pretend that I'm fine. Hope knows there's something up too, she's becoming more unsettled and clingy. Damn it.

But alas Sue finally decides to go home, so we gather in the hall to say goodbyes within promises of dinner tomorrow night. Charlie decides to walk Sue to her car.

Charlie and Sue file out the door first with me and Hope following, and as soon as I step onto the porch, I spot a ghost. A ghost at the end of the path.

Charlie and Sue don't noticed straight away but that doesn't last for long.

"Hello, can I help you? are you lost?" asks Sue.

Oh no. He's not lost.

"Sue step back it's 10:30pm, he could be dangerous." Charlie whispers.

"Bella take Hope back into the house." I ignore him. I cannot look away.

"Chief of Police, Charlie Swan here. Can I help you son?" Charlie questions, taking charge.

He knows who you are Charlie. He must do.

"Dad…" But before I can get another word out Edward cuts me off.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and no but, your daughter sure can."

Yep. In front of me is Edward Cullen.

Hopes father and my husband.

Edward Cullen is back.

Fuck.

* * *

Notes: There seems to be some confusion about the timeline in this story, so I thought I would clear it up.

_Bella met Edward, July 2009. _

_Edward left July 2011_

_Hope was conceived June 2012. Same time Bella and Edward married. _

_Hope was born on March 2013._

_The current date is Monday, 15th July 2013. This story is set in 2013._

_©Penguins24_


	7. Chapter 7

Another _massive_ thank you to my Beta CrisiMarie!

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

_Edward POV_

6:30pm – A picnic area, somewhere in Forks.

I was losing the will to live. It was official.

We just had to stop for a rest, because we have all the time in the world of course. So I decided to check my phone and it seems no-one in Chicago can survive 48 hours without me.

I'd rung the clubs and casino telling the managers if they couldn't step up and fucking handle the place while I was away for business, expect to be fired once I get back.

Carlisle was currently dealing with the 'family business' stuff. As far I was concerned the next thing on my calendar was the Russian shipment of guns due to arrive in Chicago on the 4th of August.

Fuck if I hadn't found Bella and Hope by the 4th of August I'd be shooting every fucker in my sight.

"Can we get moving, it's 7pm already. How much time do you fucking need?" This was directed at Emmett. Everyone else was sat ready to go. But no, Emmett needed to stretch his legs. I'd be fucking breaking them soon.

"Piss off Edward, I'm trying to take a leak."

"Hurry the fuck up."

"Edward, I can't go if you know I'm peeing."

"So we'll drive off. Leave you and your failing dick here. Lets go!"

Emmett suddenly springs out from the trees and climbs into the back of the car. Fucking finally.

"Fucking… prick… cannot even go for a leak." I ignore his mumblings. I'm trying to figure out where to go.

"Were going to have to go somewhere we don't stand out. People will talk, we don't fit in." I muse.

Carlisle is looking out the window. I know what's he's thinking. We're going to have to go old school. No fancy equipment of programme is going to find Bella. And I couldn't start torturing people for information….. well not yet anyway.

"Teenagers. We need teenagers. Where the fuck are teenagers going to be this time on a Monday night?" I ask.

"Getting laid?" Helpful as ever, Emmett.

"The grocery store. They're at the grocery store." I turn and look around to Esme. Is she being serious?

"There always in the grocery store, checking me out. Where also are teens going to a part-time job? And Bella has obviously used her card there before!" Esme claps as she works out her plan. Looks like we need to find a store.

* * *

It's 8pm and we're sat in a WalMart car lot. Esme is currently trying to appear more Forks like. It's been 5 minutes and, she's still taking her jewellery off.

"Get me a sandwich, chips and some soda. Anything. I'm a starving man! I think I've lost a stone in the last couple of hours at least." Emmett always thinking of his stomach.

"I'll have some Fuji water and some organic chips too." Jaspers too it seems.

"You know what you're doing, go in do some shopping and then check out. Quiz the cashier about a Bella Swan."

Esme huffs, "Edward that's the 5th time you've told me. If anyone in the car needs to be schooled on grocery shopping it's not me; it's you guys."

And while she is lecturing me, she gets out of the car and the next minute she's in the store. Well that's me told.

* * *

It has been 43 minutes and 33 seconds. How long does it take?

I'm going insane. Absolutely insane.

"How long does it take?" I ask anyone. Anyone.

Carlisle shrugs, "Your aunt likes to shop."

I close my eyes and grit my teeth. I'm touchy, I'm pissed off so, I focus on Hope. My Hope. She'll be just over 4 months now. Who does she look like? Does she have a favourite teddy?

Shocking me out of my daydreaming, the door opens. Praise the Lord, hallelujah, Esme has returned!

"Oh yeah mama, give me the food."

"Where is she? She is here isn't she?" I ask.

The door slams shut.

"Do you know how cheap Walmart is? Do you? I need to start shopping there." Esme chats on.

"Ma, you're hardly strapped for cash." Jasper chimes in. Why is no-one asking where Bella is?

"Esme. Where. Is. She?" I ask. God, I love her but my patience is running thin.

"She's here. I have directions. Shops regularly at Walmart." I finally breathe as Esme finally confirms what we known all along.

"Yeah Bella is in town, party times!" Booms Emmett.

* * *

Turning at the next left, we will be on the street. The street where they live. It should be the only blue house, half way up the street. And as we drive up I spy it in the distance. Parking a few houses down, I sit. I sit and stare.

1 minute…

2 minutes…

3 minutes…

"Is anyone going to say something?" … "No?" Emmett answers himself.

"Well let me start, first of all am I the only person who is seeing a police car, parked on the drive?" He's not. He's completely correct.

And I'm currently so fucking confused.

"Bella's a badass, fuck the Russians she's joined up with the po-po."

"Emmett…." Warns Carlisle.

"I'm just saying."

Just then the door opens. I hold my breath expecting Bella to walk out.

But what we watch, completely confuses me again.

An older gentlemen and women both sit on the porch, and start chatting away.

Emmett starts laughing, "Ma, you've been fooled. That teenager saw you coming."

"She hasn't." I whisper.

No that's the house alright. Because nestled under that man's chin is a baby. A baby I could pick out in a crowd. A baby that currently has my heart beating a million miles a minute, complete with sweaty palms.

"How, how can you know?"

"Because, that's Hope. He's got Hope."

They all turn and look more closely. Yep. You can just see her, just.

"And we worried about Bella upgrading to a younger model, fuck who'd thought she'd go for a sliver fox."

"Shut up Jasper." Esme orders.

"Edward we don't know anything yet. I mean there's a woman with him for Christ! He's dating her, he has his arm around her. I mean come on!" Ah, mama bear is making an appearance.

So we sit in the dark. In silence staring as these people laugh and smile on, unaware of the fact my heart is ripping apart. Hope is lay upon another man's chest.

* * *

It's been 10 minutes. My magnum is burning against my skin. I really just want to whip it out and kill this motherfucker.

I shift in my seat. I could make it out this car before anyone would blink.

I shift again. A hand claps down on my shoulder. Carlisle. The fucker.

"Edward."

"What."

"You cannot, shoot him. We don't even know what's going on. You're staying in this car."

"Whatever you say."

"Edward."

"Who the fuck do you think are, let me go."

Another hand clamps down on my shoulder. Fuck. Nails.

"Edward calm down, and show you're uncle some respect."

"Edwards getting his balls busted." Mocks Jasper.

"Fuck off"

"Make me."

I turn around in my seat, magnum against his forehead. I don't care that's he's sat in between my uncle and aunt. I'll blow his fucking brains out.

"BELLA." Emmett suddenly shouts.

I tilt my head. I could probably kill them both in under 3 seconds. That's all it would take and then peace. Beautiful peace.

"BELLA. EDWARD BELLA IS THERE. FUCKING HELL TURN AROUND."

Sure enough as I whip around in my seat, there's Bella exiting a piece of shit car.

God she looks good. So fucking god.

Skinner and her hair is longer but fuck she's beautiful.

What I fail to notice while I'm staring at Bella, is the man who is now currently standing in front her.

A man who is currently hugging her, 2 seconds longer than what would be deemed friendly.

"Who's that?" Emmett asks. First decent question he's asked in a while.

Who the fuck is that and why is he beaming Bella?

Who the fuck is that Bella is hugging back?

WHO. THE. FUCK. IS. THAT.

"I take it we don't have to worry about her liking the silver fox long, ay?" Jasper helpfully states.

As he steps back I have my magnum pointed at his head. One shot. One shot and I'd splattered the fucker all over his shitty car.

But like usual Carlisle is there to spoil my fun, "Edward you cannot shoot him. Bella is too close. Hope is too close for fuck sake. Have you some common sense."

"Dad give over. When has he ever missed? Fucker could shoot someone in a crowd and not alert anyone."

"Yes Emmett, but let us not chance that theory now. Edward put the gun down darling."

But I cannot because as my target moves, climbs back into his car and drives off… I've locked gaze with Bella.

She cannot see it's me but by the luck on her face, she's is worried.

The old man from the porch stands up laughing as he shouts after her. She looks away and makes her way her up the path grabbing Hope. Shielding her from my view, and flying in the house as the other two follow her in.

"So what's the plan? Cause I cannot wait for this." Asks Jasper.

* * *

We've been sitting here for an hour and not person has left the house. Not one person has passed a window. Apart from the house being lit up in lights you'd nobody was there.

But I've got a plan.

"I could always go up. I mean. I'd fit in. I'm friendly."

"Jasper you look like you should be on a beach darling, maybe you should stay in the car. I'll go. A fellow mother's touch is needed at times like these." Esme always one for peace.

But there not going anyway. Fuckers are staying locked in the car.

"I'm going."

"What?"  
"Edward darling you cannot be serious."  
"I hope she knees you in the balls."

"I said I'm going." And before anyone else has time to object. I hop out of the car.

Walking up the street in my day old suit. I feel abit unprepared. But fuck, what does she expect when I've had to chase her ass, her luscious ass half way across what feels like the world.

I stand at the bottom of the garden path. Trying to think of something to say. Hi doesn't seem like it's really going to cut it.

But then suddenly the doorknob starts jingling and the door opens.

I'm greeted by the man and woman who were on the porch before but they don't notice me straight away. Eventually the women turns and spots me.

"Hello, can I help you? Are you lost?" she asks.

The older guy turns to her.

"Sue step back it's 11pm, he could be dangerous." He whispers. Ah so we have a Sue.

He then turns towards Bella, my Bella. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. Oh sweetheart.

"Bella take Hope back into the house." If only he knew.

But macho man decides to take a step forward, "Chief of Police, here. Can I help you son?" I sigh, oh Bella, Bella. The Chief of Police?

Finally Bella goes to speak, "Dad."

Dad? Bella is living with her dad? Who is also the Chief of Police of this shitty town? Is this karma?

So what is a guy to do?

Introduce himself of course, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and no but, your daughter sure can."

* * *

Side notes: Alot of you want to know if Bella is happy about Edward being back, but I'm sorry guys, you're going to have to wait one more chapter!

©Penguins24


	8. Chapter 8

_Re-posted again due to errors that were present. I apologize for this.  
_

Once again a massive thank you my Beta CrisiMarie!

_The chapter everyone has been waiting for, enjoy!_

___Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended.  
_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Have you ever wanted something so much in your life but once you have it, once it's there in your grasp you're not sure you want it anymore.

Charlie had this problem recently with a new tv.

I was currently having this dilemma as I looked at Edward.

This was not the Edward I remembered. Hells this wasn't the Edward from 4 months ago.

Edward had always been privileged.

This Edward had money seeping out of his pores and he was proud of the fact.

Edward had knew he was good at his job. He knew he was good looking.

This Edward was cocky. I wanted to swipe that god damn smirk off his face.

Edward had always been muscly.

But for fuck sakes this Edward was in another league. He was bigger, broader. This Edward definitely had a 6 pack but, hell it more like 8.

This Edward was all man. A powerful man. A man I wanted to beat the shit out of.

How dare he just show up out the blue? At this time of night no less, about to cause a scene. Because that's what he did. Edward couldn't do subtle if he was dead.

* * *

**Edward POV**

After Bella mumbled fuck under her breath everyone seemed to pause.

They all looked confused.

I guess no-one was expecting my response.

So I examined them all.

Charlie Swan was the Police Chief. I wondered if he knew who I was. Sure I've made headlines, some national headlines at that but, in this podunk town? I doubt he'd recognize my face.

Sue. She looked like your average house wife. Nice as pie and wouldn't hurt a fly.

Hope, baby Hope. She was cradled to Bella's chest, her chubby legs tucked up. Two tiny feet on display. Two tiny feet I wanted to kiss.

Bella. My sweetheart, my darling, currently looked murderous. With cheeks tinted pink, fire in her eyes, she couldn't of looked more beautiful if she tired. She had grown up in last 2 years, she was all women now. Strong, powerful and drop dead gorgeous.

**Bella POV**

It felt like minutes but it was seconds until Charlie whirled around, "Excuse me? I think you need to leave. You've got the wrong address, son."  
Please don't, open your mouth. For once Edward shut up and leave.

"Unless you daughter isn't called Bella Swan, I'm sure I have the right address." He places emphasis on the daughter and Swan. Cocky, so fucking sure of himself.

Charlie whips around to me. He quirks an eyebrow, he knows there's something up.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here but, it's late. Why don't you leave your phone number and we'll be in contact." Sighs Charlie.

I look to Edward, staring him straight in the eyes begging him to just take the offer and leave.

"With all the upmost respect Chief, this has nothing to do with you. I'm here to speak to your daughter and I'm not leaving until I do." Edward barks out.

Charlie is about lose his shit, he's turning red. The moustache is twitching, edging on a purple coloring now.

"Da…ad it's okay."  
"NOW, you listen here…"

But before Charlie can speak another word Edward cuts him off. "I'm staying."

And always one for voicing her opinion Hope decides to unleash a good old scream.

* * *

**Edward ****POV**

I was getting irritated.

I didn't take orders. Who did he think he was? Chief of Police or not. I demand respect.

And Bella, I could see her silently begging me to leave it. But did she really think I had traveled all the way here, to get turned away. No thanks.

Charlie was turning an impressive shade. I've chocked fuckers and they've never turned such a color.

Bella suddenly stops staring at me and aims to calm Charlie down, "Da…ad it's okay."

"NOW, you listen here…"

I'm so tired of this shit. I don't know what's so hard to understand, "I'm staying."

And no sooner have I finished speaking there's an almighty cry.

Hope.

* * *

**Bella POV **

"Hey sshh, mummy's got you." I whisper rocking a clinging Hope against me.

Sue has also moved, she's currently stood in front us, stroking the back of Hope's neck, trying to calm her down.

And as we rock in our own little bubble, I forget Edwards here.

In the corner of my eye, one minute Charlie is stood at the top of the porch, next he's half way down the garden path trying to block Edward from walking up.

Shit. Oh no.

"Sue, can you take Hope please?" I beg.

"Of course Bella, should I call the police?" Sue questions. Yeah the police are not the best option right now.  
"No, I've got it handled. I promise. Please take her upstairs, out of the road. I'm sorry Sue." I never wanted Charlie, never mind Sue dragged into this.

And as I close the door behind Sue and Hope, I fly down the stairs and run until I'm firmly planted in front of Charlies chest.

Emmett has also appeared out of thin air and is currently stood next to Edward. Hopefully ready to grab him if he takes one step closer.

"Hi Bella." Emmett happily waves.  
"Hi Emmett."  
"Nice little crib you've got here! Better than Seattle that's for sure but, girl why is the weather so shit?" It's so good to see Emmett. After everything Emmett did for me, I'll always have a soft for him. A big brother soft spot that is.

I just laugh. Noticing that Edward has edged closer.  
"Edwarrrrrd, we don't want trouble man. Think about what you're doing." advisers Emmett.

Thank the lord, someone is talking sense.  
"Bella who is this?" Oh shit, I forget all about Charlie.

"Errm, dad meet Emmett. Emmett meet my dad."

"Oooh oooooh Jasper is going to love this." Emmett chuckles.

"Can you advise your friend here to leave my property, private property at that, before I slap a pair of cuffs on him." Charlie is well and truly cheesed off.

"Edward maybe, we should just leave. We can come back in the morning." Edges Emmett.

But he's not going to. He suddenly steps in front of me, looming over, he doesn't need to speak. I know what's he's saying as he glares into my eyes. Nostrils flared, fingers twitching.

"I don't know what fucking game you're playing here Bella but, I swear to God. I am not in the mood or right mind right now." He whispers in my ear.

Game? He thinks this is a game? He thinks I'm going to be running opened arms to him?

He straightens back up. "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving without Hope."

That's it. That's all it takes. Those five final words.

That's all it takes for me to see red. To lose all sense and deliver a deifying slap to the side of Edwards face.

He doesn't expect it. His neck forcefully turns, a bright red hand print is left on his skin.

Emmett takes a step back, shocked. Yeah motherfuckers.

But before anyone else has a chance to say anything, Edward chuckles.

"Is the best you can do, sweetheart?"  
Before I know it, I'm all fists flying and legs kicking. I land a few good shots.

I just want to hurt him. I want him to bleed. I just want, I just him to feel pain, my pain.

"BELLA." I hear Charlie and Emmett shout amongst my haze.

However it takes Edward to bring to my senses. One second I'm pushing his chest and the next I'm pinned against it. Chest to chest.  
"You done? You feel better?" He whispers.

I'm don't. I feel worse but, I'm starting to calm down. His vice grip immobilise me.

And all I can smell is him, all I can feel is him. So I do what any fighter does, I breakdown and cry, hoping I ruin his shirt.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella is currently punching and kicking the shit out of me. Who knew she could pack a punch. But, she needs to get it out, all the anger and hate. So if I need to be her human punch bag, so be it.

One punch to the jaw and it's time to call it quits before she does some serious damage. I pull her to my chest and wrap my arms around, halting her movements. I taste cooper, fuck I think she might of busted my lip.

I rub up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

"You done? You feel better?" I whisper.

No answer, great. I look over her shoulder to see Charlie looking shocked, yeah your daughter isn't little miss innocent.

Bella starts to shudder, and my shirt starts to stick to skin. That's it honey, let it all out.

I turn to the left mentally apologizing, as I spit the blood out that's gathered in my mouth. Any other time I'd high 5 Bella but jeez I'm starting to feel pain. She's definitely got a mean right hook.

The movement jolts Bella, stepping back she looks horrified.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Edward your face." She's wailing her hands in the direction of my face.

"Oh fuck. What have I done, I'm sorry. I never meant to, Edward your bleeding for God's sake!" She continues to rambles on and on.

"Bella, shut up. It's fine, it's nothing." I'm too tired for her to freak out again.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING? WHO ARE YOU? WHO IS HE BELLA?" Charlie shouts, probably waking the neighbors.

Honestly is always the best policy, right?  
"Edward Cullen, again. Hopes father and Bella's husband."

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ouch.

He couldn't of soften the blow at all.

I daren't look at Charlie so instead I stare at the pavement counting,

1 angry Charlie

2 angry Charlie's

3 angry Charlie's

4 angry Char

"Bella. House. Now!" Demands Charlie, a very calm and quiet Charlie. Oh no this is worse than shouting, this is worse than a red face and promises of getting his gun.

"Dad, I…"  
"Now!" And with that he turns not meeting my eyes and, walks back into the house.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I feel like shit. Fuck, looking at Bella standing there like little bambi.

And as Charlie storms back up to his home, Bella continues to stare a hole into the pavement.

It's cold, dark and everyone is tired. So, for the first time in my life, I admit defeat. I sigh, rubbing my face, forgetting my busted lip. Fuucck.

Gathering all my remaining energy, I reach out and grab Bella ironically mirroring the day I left. Hugging her to my chest, squeezing the life out of her I speak the words I should of spoken as soon as I lay eyes on her and Hope.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, I've haven't been here. I haven't been here for 2 years, 2 painstaking years. But I'm here now. You may despise me right, you might hate me but, I'm not letting go. I'll hold onto you and hope until my dying breathe, okay? Because darling, I love you. I love you. I fucking love you so much, both of you. I love you and I'm not leaving and I'm too selfish to left you go."

" I don't hate you. I just really fucking dislike you right now." Bella mumbles into my chest.

Chuckling, I squeeze her harder, "I'm going to go now. It's late, we're all tired. Fuck I'm jetlagged to shit. But I'll back, tomorrow. Just give me a time baby."  
And to end a terrible day she squeezes me back, just as hard and lets me go, "10am Edward. Promise, Edward, promise you won't leave."  
"I promise." And with that parting promise Bella returns to the house and Emmett and I walk on by.

* * *

_A review on your feelings and thoughts would be greatly appreciated!_  
_How is everyone feeling? Who are your 2 favorite characters so far?_

_©Penguins24_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

I don't dare turn around as I walk back up the path to the house, Charlie is staring out the window at what I hope is Edward's retreating form.

Closing the creaking door behind me I alert Charlie to my presence.

"Sit down!" he orders.

And as I lower myself into one of the kitchen chairs, I feel like a busted teenager. But my crime is bigger than any teenagers, it is betrayal. Out right cold blooded lies, lies that I've fed Charlie.

"Explain."

I don't even know where to start. I look at the table, trying to find the answers in the surface.

"Is it true, is what that dick said true Bella?" he pleads.

I gulp, "Yes."

Silence. Nothing but the chilling tick tock of the clock in the living room.

"He didn't look like some nameless one night stand you had in some run down bar! For Christ sake he doesn't look like someone you would see in a bar! He knew Hope too, which means you've either seen him recently, or you didn't give birth alone in some Seattle hospital. A fact that's troubled me since you've been here; young, alone and going through one of the biggest and scary events of your life! He was there, wasn't he?!"

If there was a way to make me feel any worse, Charlie had just discovered it.

"Yes, he was there."

"And don't get me started on marriage! Marriage! You're not even Bella Swan, you're Bella what, Cullen?! Who are you? Do I even know you!?" Charlie puffs out.

But he's wrong, he's so wrong.

"Dad, I'm me. I'm the same girl who stepped into forks 4months ago! I'm that girl, no difference. I didn't know he was going to turn up, god I didn't know if I was going to see him again!"

"And why's that Bella? WHY? WHY THE SECRETS?"

So I tell Charlie another version of events. Lying to him for a second time. I tell him how I met Edward in the hotel where Renee left me. That I fell in love with him. That he had an upcoming opportunity in business with lots of publicity that I didn't want to be a part of; so I decided I'd stay in Seattle while he took over a company and made a name for himself. That one desperate time we spent a night together and got married. 9 months later Hope was born and Edward stayed for grand total of 2 hours and left. The rest he already knows.

I just ignore the fact that Edward is head of a crime organization, and has probably took many in many unholy things, that would land him in jail for the rest of his life, 10 times over.

"… and now he's here." I finish my begging.

"Why is he back, Bella? Got tired of being a selfish bastard and wants to play happy family? Bella I don't trust him, I don't trust this whole thing. But, you're my daughter and I'll always stand by you. But god I'm disappointed, so disappointed." As Charlie trails off he finally meets my eyes.

And moves from his stoic stance by the window and swoops in to give me a hug. The type of hug you need when your 5 and you have fallen off your bike.

"And no matter what Bells, you'll get through this it. We'll get through it, I'll always be here always for you and Hope."

"Okay." I croak. Feeling the events of tonight finally crashing down upon me.

"But now it's late and we both need to get some sleep."

And at the reminder of sleep and a comfy bed, I remember Sue is still here. Sue who should of left ages ago!

"Sue!" I gasp.

"What?"

"Sue, she's still here! She took Hope upstairs out the road." I rush out, and at that Charlie and I speed upstairs.

* * *

There lay on an old faded patchwork quilt, on Charlie's bed is Sue, fast asleep; and next to her is a wide awake Hope, wailing her arms around. Unharmed and happy.

Creeping around the bed, I grab Hope.

Making my way out I chuckle. Charlie quirks an eyebrow.

"Who knew you liked the colour pink." I laugh.

"What?" Charlie asks turning to look into his room. Yeah Sue's there alright, wearing a pair of pink floral pyjama pants that surely must be Charlie's.

"Aaa Bella…." whispers Charlie.

"I didn't see thing, Night dad. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I gasp trying not to burst out laughing.

Charlie's only response is launching Hope's favourite stuffed bunny into my room and closing the door.

Yeah just friends.

* * *

Lying in bed with Hope who doesn't seem want to leave my side, I stare at her, examining every little detail of her face. Light brown wispy hair, two startling bright green eyes. A little button nose and a glorious gummy smile to top it all. Half me, half Edward. The perfect blend.

"Did you hear your stupid daddy today? Hmmm… because it seems he is back." Hope stops babbling and stares at me as if she is processing every word.

"Yeah baby, daddy's back. But mummy's not letting you go that easy, because if he thinks he is going to swan in and play daddy he's in for a shock." I mumble.

To which Hope responds by laughing and babbling.

It seems we're in agreement.

* * *

A chapter to say sorry for all the re-posts today!

Much love!


	10. Chapter 10

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

Charlie POV

It was 9:55am and Bella and Hope were currently fast asleep. Both tucked up in bed after a whirlwind of a night. Bella was still up and banging around at 5am.

Sat in the arm chair, I was counting down the seconds, hoping our visitor would be late. Another thing I could rip him about.

But as the clock hand lands on 10.00am on the dot, there is a knock on the door.

Slowly getting up and rubbing my hands together, I'm ready to let the fun commence.

Opening the door, I'm greeted with the same pompous prick as yesterday. Full suit and shiny shoes, do people actually dress like this in their spare time?

"I'd introduce myself but, I think we did enough of that yesterday."

"I'd slap you in the face but, I think my daughter did enough of that yesterday." I spit back.

"As much as I love standing on your porch, exchanging insults, I'm here to see Bella." He says, while looking over my shoulder, searching.

"Ah well, Bella is otherwise engaged so we're going to have a little chat." I casually inform him, about to put my plan into action.

"If we must." He sighs, seemingly bored.

So I direct him into our living room, offering him a seat on the sofa. Directly opposite my armchair.

Taking a seat, he studies his surroundings, disgust firmly place upon his face.

"I'm sorry, we would normally roll out the red carpet, but we require at least 48 hours notice."

"Oh next time I'll be sure to ring ahead of my arrival, see the thing was I was too busy chasing your daughter half way across the continent."

"Yeah you see that's the problem, I don't want any more visits from you." I snap.

Flexing my fingers, I begin negations.

"So how much is it going to cost me, to get you to bluntly fuck back off to wherever you crawled from?"

He stops looking at his phone and stares blankly at me. I guess he didn't expect this.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, how much?" I repeat.

He currently looks intrigued and sitting back on our old couch he waves for me to continue.

"I'll start at $20,000."

"No."

"$40,000"

"No."

"$75,000"

"No."

I'm getting bored. So I make one final offer.

"$250,000" I sigh. That would be my entire life savings, pension and I'd have to re-mortgage the house, but I'd pay. Anything and everything for my girls.

"No."

"That's it, what else do you want? What else do you need?"

He cracks a smile, "Oh I'm not leaving, I was just interested in how high you'd go."

"You bastard."

"Well this has been fun, but I'm here to see Bella so where is she, kitchen? Bedroom? Outside?" And with that he gets up and begins walking in and out of rooms.

* * *

Edward POV

$250,000 who knew the Police of Chief in the crappy town would have money like that.

Money I could make in an hour.

The fact I would actually leave is an insult, secondly $250,000? Double insult.

I'm currently scanning Charlies dining room looking for Bella. No such luck.

So upstairs I go, Charlie hot on my heels.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? This isn't your house, you cannot barrage you're way around."

Watch me old man. Watch me.

Opening the first door what I see stops me in my tracks.

Charlie is currently mumbling next to me trying to close the door but he's got no chance.

Because in front of me, seven strides away is a sleeping Bella, and a awake Hope.

Bella is lay on her side with Hope nestled into her, a Hope who has turned her head at the noise and is currently babbling away.

Taking one step towards them, Charlie grabs my arm, twisting it behind my back.

"You have 2 seconds to remove your hand, before I do something we're all going to regret."

"Go to hell."

And that's how Bella wakes to find me. Pinning her dad against her bedroom wall.

* * *

Bella POV

A loud bang startles me out of my sleep, and automatically I reach for Hope, shoving her tightly against my chest.

But as I gather my surrounds I see Edward. An Edward who has Charlie pinned up against my childhood bedroom wall.

Jumping out of bed I order Edward to let him go.

"Bella, not until he says sorry." Edwards states, not even a hint of remorse in his voice.

"I'll say sorry when I throw your ass in a jail cell."

"Edward let him go, or I swear I'll put you in that cell myself." And with that final plea, Edward lets Charlie go.

But before Charlie can pin Edward back up against the wall, I grab Edward's elbow and shove him behind me.

"Daaad, why didn't you wake me! I can handle this, him. I promise."

"Bells, let me throw him in jail. Let me send him back to wherever he's come from." Charlie begs.

However I've got to do this and I may be not happy to see him but, I'd more upset if he left again.

At my lack of response, Charlie just shakes his head and leaves the room, leaving the door noticeably open.

Shimming past Edward I quietly close it and don't turn back around to face him.

"You cannot just help yourself can you? You cannot just be normal, civil and behave for what? All of 15minutes. It's 10:15! 15 minutes and you've already caused havoc and don't get me started on Charlie, that's my dad. Hopes Pappy and you what, just thought you'd shove him up against a wall because you can't handle the truth!"

I whirl around to see his reaction. Down cast and brooding.

"You know what, I don't even care." I sigh, sinking down to sit on the bed.

"He offered me $250,000 to leave."

"Good, that's what dads do. They protect their daughters. Not that you'd know anything about that." I whisper. Low blow or not, he deserves it.

"You don't think I've wanted to be there since day one? You don't think when some fucker has had a gun pointed at my forehead I've thought well this is it, I'm never going to see my little girl? You don't think when I'm alone every night up at 3am drinking Whiskey to help me sleep I'd rather not be up enjoying another sleepless night? You don't think I haven't spent every waking moment thinking about her, betraying myself for not knowing anything about her! Because you're so wrong, so wrong. But no Bella I don't know anything being dad but, I'm going to spend every waking moment catching up." Edward speaks with such emotion that I feel hundred times worse.

"Edward I'm s,"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for, you're totally right and I'm probably going to be a terrible father but mark my words Bella I'm going to be one. So you can stop trying to get rid of me."

There's nothing I can say. I just look down. I look down at the little bundle of innocence that is currently grabbing my pyjama top.

A bundle of innocence that I decide to pass to Edward. Holding her out to Edward he looks at me like I'm offering him my head on a platter.

He shakes his head.

"What?"

"I can't hold her!"

"Why the hell not!" I ask being to get angry.

"Because I'll break her." He whispers.

And for the first time I laugh. I really, really, really laugh. While Edwards just stands there glaring.

Once I've composed myself… somewhat, I grab Edward and order him to sit on my bed.

"Take your jacket off."

"Well Bella if you wanted me to get naked you should of just said." He chuckles, with a crooked smile. An adorable smile.

Taking off his jacket I throw it behind me.

"You know how much that cost? $4,000 Bella and now it's on the floor."

Ignoring his complaining, I try to think of the best way to do this.

"Cradle your arms and handles."

"What?"

"Cradle your arms, like you're going to hold a baby."

And once I've stood and watched him awkwardly organize his hands, and deemed it worthy. I gently place Hope into his arms.

Such a beautiful sight. This big scary powerful man in awe of a 16lbs baby.

"She's everything." He whispers.

"She is."

But as I reply, Hope's eyebrows furrow and she begins to cry.

"Bella. Bella take her." He panics.

"Edward she's fine, just hug her to your chest. Or rock her." I try to reassure him.

"Bella I can't, take her."

Irritated, I pick her up.

"They cry, the poop, they sleep and they eat; it's all totally normal Edward." I huff out.

He just looks at me. Blank. Like holding a baby is the most complicated thing in the world.

"Take you're top off." I suggest.

"Once again Bella I'd be happy to get naked, but I don't think now is really the right time."

"Shut up. Take off your shirt, babies like skin to skin contact. It calms them."

And for once he does as he is told. Untucking his shirt, he pauses.

"What? What is it?"

"Erm…"

And suddenly he holds up a gun. A actually big shiny gun.

"EDWARD PUT THAT DOWN. YOU HAVE A gun, WHY. OH GOD. PUT IT DOWN. ARE YOU CRAZY, WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT HERE? " I whisper the gun part. Hell Charlie doesn't need anymore reasons to arrest him.

"Protection, you never know who's going to spring up and try to kill me." He laughs.

"Not funny. Not funny one bit. Shove it under the bed before someone sees it."

And after following my orders, he stands up. Naked from the waist up.

Damn. That body, I know I shouldn't, but I admire it. I admire it for a little bit too long but who cares, I am married to that, that 8 pack is literally mine.

Watching Edward nestle Hope against his chest is breath taking. A perfect sight. Hope is currently batting his jaw with her hand making Edward chuckle.

And Edward is currently talking to Hope, telling her about the world.

"…and I cannot wait to take you back to Chicago."

And that's when I foil any future Edward has planned out.

"That's the thing Edward we're not going back to Chicago."

"What?" he exclaims.

* * *

©Penguins24


End file.
